Espérer
by Gynnie
Summary: Sam se pose beaucoup de question. Elle espère...


ESPÉRER

Auteur : Gynnie virginie20

Langue : Français

Spoilers : La Pluie de Feu

Genre : Romance, drame, peine, amour

Saison : Saison 8 !

Pairing : Jack & Sam

Rating : Tout public

Déclamer : J'écris pour mon propre plaisir, tout l'univers de stargate ne m'appartient pas. Cette histoire m'appartient, et je tiens vraiment à elle, c'est une de mes plus belle, alors même sous demande, elle est interdite d'édition.

Résumé : Sam se pose beaucoup de question. Elle espère...

Note personnelle : C'est sur une musique de David Guetta que j'ai réussi à concocter cette petite merveille, car oui, c'est un de mes plus beaux os. Je l'aime beaucoup, il a exprimé tout ce que je ressentait. C'est donc parfait pour moi. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, au quel cas c'est pas grave, il y a bien d'autres histoires qui pourront vous contenter. Bonne lecture.

**Il y a deux version : la première est celle ou il n'y a pas d'happy ending et la deuxième est celle ou il y a un happy end, pour ceux qui préfèrerait celle la, c'est le dernier paragraphe après les trois étoiles. **

Bonne lecture.

She Wolf - David Guetta

Et si il ne revenait pas, la dernière fois, il était bien resté bloqué sur une planète pendant un mois, pourquoi cela ne recommencerait-il pas ? Oui, cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'il était bloqué sur cette planète. Le SGC n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Pas de vidéos, pas de sons, pas de nouvelles d'autres alliés. Pourtant les recherches battaient leur plein. On ne pouvait pas reprocher le travail de Daniel qui essayait de traduire tout ce qu'il avait trouvé sur le temple là bas, de l'autre côté de la galaxie. On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que Sam ne chaumait pas, constamment dans son labo, à chercher, inspecter, regarder, réfléchir à une possible solution pour le retrouver. Quant à Teal'c, il était partit sur sa planète afin de mener sa propre enquête et avoir à tout loisir de parcourir l'univers à la recherche de son petit frère. Plusieurs équipes parcouraient les mondes déjà visités pour récolter quelques informations ou chercher un peu d'aide, mais la plupart des peuples étaient beaucoup moins évolués que les Tau'ris. Jacob et Bra'tac avaient été contactés et eux même aidaient beaucoup par le fait de survoler les planètes avec leurs vaisseaux.

Sam, elle, espérait toujours. C'était dur, leur nuit d'amour n'avait que très peu durée. La sonnerie qui les avaient tirés du lit n'avait été que peu positive. Ils étaient partis en mission, les regards ne s'entre-coupaient jamais et étaient longs, mais les preuves d'amour n'avait pas réussi à le ramener. L'armée de Ba'al l'avait emporté, après un coup de leur bâton, il avait été assommé et il l'avait emporté. Ils n'avaient eu aucune chance de le sauver. Heureux d'avoir trouvé leur proie favorite, ils l'avait amené à leur maître. L'équipe était rentrée seule, à trois membres. Et depuis, cela avait été le désert. Chacun cherchait de son côté. Mais rien. Ba'al avait déserté. Plus de traces.

Sam espérait, espérait et continuait d'espérer. Pourquoi cela se passait-il juste après leur première nuit d'amour ? Après qu'ils se soient enfin dévoilés leurs sentiments, que les murs aient enfin étaient abattus. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à cela. Peut-être le temps la lui donnerai. Mais elle n'espérait pas la réponse à sa question. Son seul souhait était bien de le revoir. Ce manque qui la comblait, à l'intérieur, là ou tout restait bloqué depuis qu'il était partit. Depuis qu'il avait été porté disparu. Son cœur séchait de cette perte. Depuis le temps qu'elle était accrochée à cet homme, depuis tout ce temps qu'ils s'aimaient en secret. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre maintenant. C'était juste impossible. Une chose à laquelle elle ne se serait jamais attendue. C'était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais souhaitée et pourtant... Pourtant... Il n'était plus là. Partout où les gens allaient, il n'y était pas. Il n'était réfugié dans aucun peuple. Aucune planète. Trois semaines, un vide total. Un écran noir.

Sam sortit de son labo, elle enfila son jean droit et prit le gros sweet qu'elle avait prit à Jack. Elle l'enfila et prit ses dernières affaires. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. L'enfermement était tout, sauf calme pour ses pensées. Elle se dirigea dans la montagne en serrant le pull de Jack contre elle. La dernière chaleur de l'homme qui restait sur le sweet ne suffisait pas à la réchauffer. Mais c'était déjà ça. Il lui restait au moins quelque chose. Arrivée au sommet, elle contempla la ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux, alors qu'elle avait croisé ses bras contre elle. Elle était vide et ne semblait pas s'alourdir. Le vent soufflait tellement fort qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas s'envoler. Mais elle restait plantée là, à croire que peut-être il réapparaitrait devant, ou peut-être derrière elle. Mais, faute du raisonnable, il ne serait pas là. A l'attendre toute la nuit, elle savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas rêver. Une larme coula sur sa joue alors que le froid la poussa vers sa nuque. Une deuxième larme coula, puis une troisième, une quatrième alors que ses yeux brillait d'amour en direction du ciel ou il devait être perdu. L'étoile du berger était présente parmi d'autres qui faisaient leurs apparitions alors que le soleil se couchait et que l'aube du soir se levait. Son cœur devenait de plus en plus sec, secoué par le vent. Le sweet était glacé autour de son corps devenus maigre au cour de ses 3 semaines. Sam tomba a genoux, alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur le soleil. Oh oui, pas de doute, elle se serait rendue aveugle pour le faire revenir, elle serait devenue sourde s'il lui était donné de le revoir. Elle aurait donné ses membres pour le sauver, voir même sa vie pour que lui puisse avoir la sienne. Mais elle savait aussi que même tout l'or du monde, même la nature, elle même ne le ferait pas revenir vers elle. Elle savait très bien qu'il faudrait s'armer de patience et croire jusqu'à la fin à un possible retour. Après tout, n'était-il pas le héros de la galaxie ? Le Jack O'Neill tant redouté. Sam sourit à travers ses larmes. Il était redouté et pourtant, avec elle, lors de cette nuit, il avait été tout le contraire. Attentif, doux, calme, patient avec elle. Elle avait retrouvé ses années ou elle était jeune, lorsque l'homme et la femme se cherchait. Ils s'étaient découverts, comme ils avaient du tant le rêver chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient chacun leur tour découvert l'autre, à la recherche de leurs points de satisfaction, à la recherche du plaisir de l'autre. Ils s'étaient dévoilés un amour comme aucun autre n'avait pu vivre. Ils avaient passé une nuit magique qui resterait gravée dans le cœur de Sam. Ils avaient fait l'amour à en perdre la raison.

Alors depuis, elle l'idolâtrait, elle ne se détachait de lui que très peu. Oui, depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, ils ne se lâchaient plus, comme si cela avait été écrit. Pour qu'ils profitent au maximum avant de devoir se perdre. Mais cette vie la était tellement dure. Comment pourrait-elle y survivre ? Surtout en sachant ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire cette nuit... ? Elle n'avait même pas le droit de tomber. Cela lui était interdit. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait le protéger. Elle le sentait déjà grandir en elle. Cela faisait trois semaines. Et peut-être une de trop. Comment arriverait-elle à garder le bateau sur l'eau alors qu'un membre de l'équipage était déjà tombé ? Cela ne tenait qu'à elle, mais, c'était tellement dur. Il allait falloir qu'elle se relève, qu'elle se batte, puis elle serait aidée, peut-être même virée pour le coup. Elle aurait aimé que l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise ou plutôt une erreur réfléchie, elle aurait aimé qu'ils l'affrontent à deux. Après tout, ils l'avaient décidés à deux. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui allait en payer le prix et qui en payait déjà le prix par la perte de son tendre amant.

Sam s'était relevée, mais elle était restée plantée là, à ne pas bouger et à observer les astres se mêler entre eux. Ce spectacle magnifique qu'elle aurait tant voulu partager avec son homme disparu pour la paix de la terre. Le retrouverait-on un jour ? Ré-apparaitrait-il en un éclair dans le ciel ? Ou peut-être les Asgard pourrait-il le ramener... Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer. Espérer, et encore espérer. Laisser les larmes couler, penser, travailler, faire sa vie, comme il aurait voulu qu'elle continu. Elle n'avait pourtant pas se courage qui voulait qu'elle aille de l'avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Depuis ses trois semaines, elle se trainait. Difficilement, elle rentrait chez elle, s'enfermait dans le noir, puis revenait le lendemain afin de voir s'il avait enfin débarqué. Elle avait cette impression qu'il lui était interdit d'espérer. Comme si elle le savait depuis ce moment ou ils l'avaient perdu. Une étoile s'illumina soudain dans le ciel, captant le regard de la militaire. Un souffle chaud vint courir sur la nuque de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se sentit pousser d'une énergie nouvelle. Une énergie positive. Quoiqu'il arriverait, il serait toujours avec elle. Elle le savait. De la haut, il veillait sur eux.

Sam s'était relevée, mais elle était restée plantée là, à ne pas bouger et à observer les astres se mêler entre eux. Ce spectacle magnifique qu'elle aurait tant voulu partager avec son homme disparu pour la paix de la terre. Le retrouverait-on un jour ? Ré-apparaitrait-il en un éclair dans le ciel ? Ou peut-être les Asgard pourraient-il le ramener... Elle n'avait plus qu'à espérer. Espérer, et encore espérer. Laisser les larmes couler, penser, travailler, faire sa vie, comme il aurait voulu qu'elle continu. Elle n'avait pourtant pas se courage qui voulait qu'elle aille de l'avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Depuis ses trois semaines, elle se trainait. Difficilement, elle rentrait chez elle, s'enfermait dans le noir, puis revenait le lendemain afin de voir s'il avait enfin débarqué. Et puis parfois, comme aujourd'hui, elle voguait sur l'herbe fraîche de la montagne. Espérant, toujours. Ne perdant pas espoir. Une larme coula de nouveau le long de sa joue alors qu'une étoile filante traversa le ciel. Deux mains chaudes vinrent se poser sur son ventre, alors qu'elle se sentit posée sur un torse chaud. Elle aurait pu le reconnaître entre mille, après tout, c'était lui le fécondateur de ce qui reposait dans son ventre. Sa tête vint se caler dans la nuque de la jeune femme alors qu'il déposait un baiser en son centre. La militaire laissa échapper une larme de plus, mais une larme pas comme les autres. Une larme remplie d'espoir. Une larme de courage, de bonheur, alors qu'elle ne savait par quel intermédiaire, mais son homme, oh oui, c'était bien lui, était de retour. Trop heureuse, elle se retourna et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Elle s'accrocha à ses cheveux d'une main et de l'autre à sa veste, de peur que de nouveau, il ne disparaisse. Lui, l'entoura au niveau de la taille en posant un geste réconfortant et rassurant. Le baiser fut un baiser de détresse, de tristesse et d'espoir cumulé. Un baiser qui ne laisse pas sans sentiments. Un baiser calme, doux, posé. Un baiser, le baiser qui scellerai ce début d'histoire.

FIN


End file.
